Dead Truth
by Epsil0nCha0s
Summary: Last words for a certain young trainer. May makes a mistake, and someone else pays for it. Contains Advanceshipping, death of characters involved.


_"Ash…."_

It was a rainy day, as a young brunette stood over a tombstone. She was crying, and it wasn't hidden by the rain.

_"Why did you do this, Ash?"_ she thought, thinking back about what happened….

_(flashback)_

_A boy and a girl were playing with their pokemon, then suddenly the girl realized a certain brown fox and yellow mouse weren't with the group._

_"Hey Ash, where's Pikachu and Eevee?" the girl asked the boy._

_"I'm not sure May, probably just for a walk. I think we should find them though, who knows what trouble they could get into." Ash replied. They walked into the nearby forest in search of the two pokemon. Soon, they heard rustling in the bushes. May got closer, and saw the two pokemon they were looking for. And they were very close together, cuddling and cooing._

_"Eevee! You're too young!" the girl yelled, alarming the two pokemon. They both blushed, but got slightly mad when May picked up the fox and carried here away._

_"May, why don't you just let them be together? They clearly like each other." Ash stated as Pikachu sadly got on its master's shoulder._

_"No! Eevee is way too young for love! And especially not with Pikachu!" she yelled, pointing at the mad mouse._

_"May, pokemon often show the affections of their trainers." Ash said blushing slightly._

_"NO WAY! I am not in love with you, and for your sake you better not be in love with ME!" she screamed._

_"Hey, I said often-" he defended himself, but she cut him off._

_"Stay away from me! And keep you rodent away from my Eevee!" she screamed, now backing away._

_"May, calm down." Ash said, trying to calm the upset brunette._

_"No way! I don't love you! So just LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed, and ran away. Ash walked away, now realizing he just lost his friend. LAter, he saw her in ton, with her rival Drew. But it was no rivalry meeting. They were holding hands, and very close together. Ash clenched his fists at that sight, and quietly followed them._

_"Drew, I knew you were always the one." May said as she put her head on his shoulder._

_"I know, and you were the same for me." he replied, as he kissed her on the forehead. Then, he gently pulled her into an alleyway. May wondered what he was doing, but saw an unusual smile on his face._

_"Drew, w-what are you doing?" she stuttered, now beginning to back away from him._

_"Don't worry May, this would have come eventually." he said, as he began to take off her blouse._

_"Drew, no! I'm not ready for t-that yet." she stuttered, but came to no prevail with her pleading. Drew's smile only got bigger, as he touched her in places no one had before. And as if God had seen what was happening, a miracle came or May._

_"HELP…ASH!" she screamed to no one. But then a fist came out of nowhere, and punched Drew into the wall. May turned around to see Ash, looking angrier than she had ever seen him with Pikachu sparking behind him._

_"Get away from her!" he yelled as he kicked Drew in the gut. Drew only began to laugh._

_"So, your little friend thinks he can beat me?" he snickered._

_"I don't think, I know!" he replied with another kick._

_"you're weak as ever Ketchum." Drew sneered, slowly standing up._

_"No, YOU are!" he shouted, with another punch to the face. He turned around and put his arms around the frightened May._

_"Ssh, ssh. It's okay, he won't do anything to you anymore." he soothed her. She looked up with teary eyes, but saw something behind him. Drew was now slowly walking to them, with a gleaming object in his hands._

_"Ash! Turn around!" May shrieked, pointing behind him. Ash turned around, only to see Drew about to strike him. He pulled May away as Drew struck the brick wall with brute force._

_"Hold still Ketchum!" Drew yelled, now jumping at him again. Ash whispered to May to hide behind a trash can, as he jumped out of the way again. Drew only grinned, and looked back at the hiding May._

_"Fine. If I don't get you, no one will." he said in a deep voice, now shaking the object as he walked towards May._

_"ASH!" May screamed, watching Drew raise the object to her and preparing for the pain. She didn't feel anything, but only heard a groan. When she opened her eyes, she saw Ash kneeling in front of her., with the object pushed deep into his stomach so only the handle was visible. She screamed, and Pikachu kneeled down beside him alongside her._

_"ASH! It's going to be okay! Just hold on!" she screamed to the dying boy. Ash looked up, and pointed to the green-haired boy now walking away. Ash groaned in pain as he pulled the knife out of his stomach, and threw it towards his unsuspecting back. It came in contact, as Drew fell over. When he hit the ground, the knife plunged deeper into his back, resulting in a quick death. May looked back at Ash, who was now lying on his back holding his bloody shirt where the knife had gone through._

_"Ash! Hold on please! You're going to live! Just stay with me!" she yelled to the boy, but his stomach rose up and down slower and slower as she spoke to him._

_"..May…take Pikachu…" he said between gasps for air._

_"I will, I'll take Pikachu for you!" she told him, nodding her head speedily._

_"PIKA!" Pikachu screamed beside his trainer._

_"…And…let him feel love…" he gasped out._

_"Okay! I'll let him be with Eevee! I won't interfere with anything he wants!" she said, holding his hand._

_"And….take care…of yourself….." he gasped out, nearing his last breath._

_"I will! Just please hold on….!" she said, now having tears flow out._

_"…You'll always be…my wildflower….May Maple…" he said quietly._

_"I know, and I'm sorry for the way I acted before…" she said, now closing her eyes and tears flowing out like oceans. She opened her eyes when she felt something rubbing her hand, and saw Ash gently rubbing her and smiling weakly._

_"I love you…..Don't let Pikachu end up like me…. Give Max my pokemon…he deserves them…" he gasped out, his chest rising very slowly._

_"I will. I…love you too Ash Ketchum." she sobbed._

_"Bloom…my wildflower….live happily…" he whispered, his eyes beginning to close._

_"No, Ash! Don't close your eyes, we'll live through this!" she yelled out, tears coming down harder._

_"…..goodbye….my wildflower…..bloom beautiful…." he whispered, and closed his eyes completely. May knew the moment had come, and she slammed her fists into the ground beside her best friend's dead body._

_"ASH/PIKA!" she and Pikachu screamed into the skies, as rain began to fall on the two dead bodies and the two crying ones._

_(end flashback)_

"You didn't have to…." she whispered to herself.

_Pi!_

_Eve!_

She turned around as she saw a baby Pichu and Eevee jump on her shoulders, followed by a larger Eevee and Pikachu.

"Ash….I kept my word for Pikachu…." she said, looking at the mouse pokemon.

_Pika._

Pikachu said sadly as he walked to the gravestone, and rubbed some moss off with his tail, revealing some words.

_You will always be my wildflower, live happily._

_Goodbye my wildflower, bloom beautiful._

May gasped at these words she'd never seen before engraved on the stone, and saw Pikachu nodding sadly with a weak smile.

"Pikachu….I will, don't worry." she sobbed, wiping some tears away. She looked up at the sky.

"I will bloom, for Ash's last words." she whispered, as her hair blew in the wind.

_"May…."_

May heard the voice, and looked around. But saw no one other than her and the pokemon.

_"May….bloom….don't let Pikachu end up the same as me…"_

May smiled weakly at those words, and nodded to Pikachu as he heard those words whistling through the wind too.

"I will Ash, I love you." she whispered as she looked at the stars. They all went inside and the stars began to move. They took form of the boy's face, smiling proudly at the pokemon's family.

**END**


End file.
